


Kara Daddy Danvers

by melissaxsupergirl



Series: Supercorp Smut Book [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaxsupergirl/pseuds/melissaxsupergirl
Summary: Lena was in bed scrolling through Twitter while waiting for Kara, she looked up "#supergirl", she was turned on by looking at pictures of the girl of steel so she decided to pleasure herself. She came and she heard the doors being unlocked, but it was too late, Kara caught her and she decided to give Lena a pleasurable night herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Smut Book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Kara Daddy Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update more often!

KARA G!P

Lena's POV

I'm in bed scrolling through Twitter and looked up #supergirl while waiting for Kara to visit me in my penthouse, I've recently been thirsting over the female Kryptonian. I can't help but look at her sexy thighs and muscles. I can't help it but get aroused over her but the thing is I'm inlove with my bestfriend.

I didn't realize that I was wet and my hands slipped in my shorts and panties and started rubbing my clit in a circular formation getting faster by second. I was moaning my bestfriend's name when I inserted a finger in my dripping hole. It wasn't long until I inserted a second finger, then a third, then I finally came undone on my fingers.

When I took my fingers out I saw a familiar face staring at me with red face and wide eyes.

Shit! I forgot I told Kara to use her spare key because I might fall asleep! Shit! What am I going to say to my bestfriend? I'm sorry that you just walked in your bestfriend moaning your name while fingering her pussy because got aroused by staring at sexy pictures of Supergirl?! Shit. I'm dead.

"L-Lena I-"

"I'm s-so sorry K-Kara I-I can explain. Please don't leave."

"That was hot." Kara said biting her bottom lip

Woah. I must be getting crazy did she just say that was HOT?!

"I-I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"I said that was hot."

Third Person's POV

She then started to unbutton her shirt and her pants while crawling on top of Lena. She started to kiss her on the lips slowly trying to tease her.

"Tell me darling, how many fingers did you use until you came?" Kara said in between kisses

"T-Three."

"I see. Which hand? Left or right baby girl?"

"M-my right hand."

"Okay. Give me your right hand then sweetie."

Lena obeyed her bestfriend and gave her her shaking right hand with a little cum in between her fingers.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you baby girl, there's no need for you to shake. I'm just gonna wipe your hands clean with my tongue."

Lena was now red as a tomato she didn't know her bestfriend could be this imitating. As soon as Kara took a finger in her mouth Lena could feel herself getting wet again.

"Tell me, why were you moaning my name Lena?" Kara said still licking the brunette's fingers like a baby

"B-because I got aroused by you." she lied, her voice shaking still

"Mmm. I see. Now would you like me to pleasure you Miss Luthor? Or would you prefer that I'd just leave you here having to pleasure yourself knowing I could've done it?"

"Pleasure me please Kara."

"I don't know, convince me first Ms. Luthor. After all everybody says you're so imitating." Kara said with a smirk

"Kara-Daddy, will you please pleasure me?" Lena said as her confidence is starting to build up.

"Daddy? I love the nickname baby girl but unfortunately I'm still not convinced."

"Come on daddy. I know you want to feel my pussy and taste me."

Lena said as she completely slid down her shorts and panties carefully and displaying herself infront of Kara.

"How about I place my dick inside of you? How 'bout that baby girl?"

Kara then played with her then ordered Lena to slide her boxers off using her mouth. Lena did what she was told to do and while sliding down the boxers a long, big thick cock brushed against her cheek.

"Well, this will be fun."

Lena threw the boxers somewhere in the room and got ahold of Kara's dick, stroking it at first but she then sucked the cock until she gagged but kept going.

Kara was moaning and her fingers found its way to the brunette's nipples. She started to pinch then until they would turn hard.

Kara's hands then found its way to Lena's silky hair. Moaning and telling Lena to go deeper and faster.

Lena stopped as Kara started to finger her. She was a moaning mess, begging for Kara.

Kara felt Lena's walls tighten on her fingers. When Kara knew Lena was gonna cum she stopped which caused the Luthor to get annoyed.

"Kara why did you sto-"

Lena was forced to stop when she felt something enter her again. Something bigger. It was Kara.

"You thought I would just let you cum in my fingers baby girl? Well then, you under estimated me. I'm no longer your innocent Kara Danvers. I'm now Kara Daddy Danvers."

Kara allowed Lena to stretch at her length. Soon enough she started to thirst not pushing her her cock all the way in afraid to hurt Lena.

Lena loved the way Kara was moaning her name knowing that Kara was fucking her until she was senseless.

"Kara push it all the way in! I-I'm close to climax baby-UGH!"

Kara thirst into the Luthor faster and deeper. Lena came first but Kara didn't stop until she came inside the brunette. Lena got exhausted but she couldn't tell Kara to stop because deep down she wanted more.

Kara eventually came but still kept thirsting but this time a little slower. She laid down beside Lena still not taking her soaked dick out of Lena.

"K-Kara I think you left something in me dear." Lena joked

"Just go to sleep baby. I want it to be there so even when you sleep you could feel me in you."


End file.
